cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Evanf
Mandalorian Mercenary (talk) 21:42, February 3, 2013 (UTC) i see you've come to check out Wuher's wiki, Welcome. Hello Can I just ask you what you did on my article, Darth Ryu? Just a bit curious. Leave a comment on my talk page. Thanks! DarthRyu (talk) 20:46, April 1, 2013 (UTC) It was a unneeded edit, I un did it. Cr1TiKaL (talk) 20:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I saw it. Thanks Crit. Evan...just stay off my page. Thanks. DarthRyu (talk) 20:51, April 1, 2013 (UTC) STOP! Stop making people's names on their pages bold! It is annoying and it wastes everyone's time trying to undo those spam edits. So stop. Cr1TiKaL (talk) 20:56, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. DarthRyu (talk) 20:58, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Infact, you should just stop messing with other people's pages to begin with. Admiral Atom™ 14:54, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Atom, also; WHAT DID YOU EDIT ON MY PAGE!!!!???Xeres Gorogdrive (talk) 17:51, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Guys, it is a good courtesy edit. It is cleanup edits for the good of the wiki. It makes them look more appealing and organized. It is more like an actual biography similar to the style of Wookieepedia. Now please, calm down and thank this guy for his time fixing errors and adding pages to categories for you. LukeDocker99 21:59, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Well even if it was a courtesy edit, I still dont want people to edit my page without asking first. If he was REALLY paying attention to my page, it says '*NOTE* I would appreciate it if nobody would edit my page, if you have any ideas for my page, please contact me on my talk page or CWA. Thanks :)' Xeres Gorogdrive (talk) 01:17, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much for making a clearly helpful edit to my page, I should've known that mission is spelled missionn such a foolish mistake on my part, and how could I be to blind to not see that brother is spelled bro their, I mean what sane person would ever spell those words any other way. You clearly have a higher level of intelligence than me, and I applaud you for you good deeds to this wiki, constructive editors like you should really get more recognition! Admiral Atom™ 21:15, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Check you page's edit history. You will see that Evanf was not the only person editing your page. You can also view exactly what changes each user makes. First consult that page, before accusing someone of such things. Thank! LukeDocker99 22:33, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Actually I did for the record, and those other people actually made helpful edits. Admiral Atom™ 00:39, April 10, 2013 (UTC) It really doesn't even matter anymore anyways.... Admiral Atom™ 00:49, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Stop arguing, yes, it is over, Atom was wrong. --Evanf (Talk) 22:26, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I just said it doesn't matter, you leaving another comment trying to say I was in the wrong will only cause another conflict, so please stop. Admiral Atom™ 20:04, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ?? what did you do to my page?? just askingAthan nightkept1 (talk) 21:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :There was an error, I fixed it --Evanf (Talk) 21:19, April 2, 2013 (UTC) : By error, he means he did some stupid edit, as usual. DarthRyu (talk) 18:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) MAI PAGE OMGNIRNBBAOEPOFPMOMGOOMGOMGOMGOMG QUIT EDITING MY PAGE PLZ IM RAGING SO BADLY IM SCARED OF YOU NOW I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!!!!! Dude, put your signature after you write your post. O_O Xeres Gorogdrive (talk) 22:21, April 3, 2013 (UTC) GROW UP YOU NEED TO LEARN TO RESPECT YOUR OPPONENTS AND MAYBE YOU MIGHT BE SUCCESSFUL IN LIFE Wiki Behavior I've gotten multiple reports of you being disrespectful and/or offensive to other users on here. Please review our Code of Conduct so that you may cause fewer incidents in the future. Also, keep in mind that you generally may not edit other users' pages without their permission. Bane7670 (talk) 19:18, January 19, 2014 (UTC) *I was acting on reports I received. Nothing more. Whatever the case, just keep the above in mind. :) Bane7670 (talk) 16:44, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Klodoa hey evanf im leaving for all july here the rest of klodoa pictures. 3D Model Pictures Hey Evan, I was wondering where you got the pictures of the tauntaun and clone models. Are they from the new emulator? I would like to know where so I can keep track of it's progress. Thanks! - 2nd Lieutenant Luke Docker, Administration Platoon, UAF JSOC- 02:33, December 30, 2014 (UTC)